


Up in the Air

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [19]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Rape, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Letters from the Dead [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326401
Kudos: 18





	Up in the Air

_The side of Jensen’s fist was pounding on Mile’s parent’s apartment door, anger written all over his face. Finally, Hayley opened. “Where’s your brother?” He snapped, not wasting any time.  
_

_“Work. Like always…Why?” She asked, confused.  
_

_“Your parents here?” He asked, earning a nod. “Tell them you’re coming with me to get Miles, and then to see Y/N.” His anger cracked, and she saw the pain. “I’ll explain on the way.”_

* * *

Miles came into the office where Jensen and Hayley were waiting. Jensen had his hands on his hips, and glared the second he saw Miles. Hayley looked confused, and slightly scared. She still wasn’t told what was going on, and had no idea why Jensen was here, looking ready to kill her brother. “Mr. Ackles?” He asked, confused.

“Two days!” He spat. “She has been trying to for two days to get ahold of you, and you can’t be bothered to check a single voice mail, or reply to a damn text?” He asked, moving closer to Miles.

He glanced to his sister, and back to the angry father. “I’ve been working here, working another job, and taking online classes! So sue me if I don’t have a social life.” He pointed out.

“Yeah, you do. You went out last night.” Hayley spoke up, earning a glare from her older brother.

Jesen’s jaw clenched. “Go ahead. Look at your messages.” He motioned to Miles. “Read them, and let me know if I’m dragging your ass out of here, or if you give a damn about my daughter and those kids.”

Miles paled slightly. He hadn’t been checking his messages. At all. Including yours, he had 35 unread texts. From Hayley, you, and some friends. “She’s in the hospital?” He asked, looking up at Jensen.

“No, she’s at the damn circus!” He shot back. “Of course she’s still in the hospital.” Jensen crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, are you going to man up and be there, or do I have to force you into that car?” He wouldn’t force Miles to be a father, but he’d be damned if he let Miles fade away and not speak to you face to face.

He swallowed, licking his lips. “Let me tell my boss I’ll be out for a bit.” He said softly, everything eating at him.

Jensen nodded. “Good.”

“Mr. Ackles?” He asked, earning a bored look. “Do you think she’ll let me be there for them, even if they aren’t mine?”

He glared. “Are you an idiot? Of course they’re yours!” He yelled, making Hayley jump.

Miles backed up a step. “They might not be.” He defended himself.

“She never told them, Miles.” Hayley spoke up.

“Told me what?” Jensen asked, angry.

Miles sank into a chair, leaning back. “We all went to a party when she was here.” He started. “It was my friend’s, so we all figured it’d be cool.” Jensen nodded, urging him to go on. “I went to shoot hoops with a couple guys in the driveway, left her and Hayley inside. Like I said- it was a friend’s house. Hayley went off with a couple of friends, and Y/N was hanging out, too. Everyone seemed fine.” He sighed. “Someone must have slipped something in her drink…”

His face fell. “Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?” He asked, his voice low. Miles nodded, his eyes on the ground. “NO ONE REPORTED IT?”

“And get her into trouble? Look at the media! This would have all been put back on her. On you.” Miles pointed out. “Every time you see a girl report rape, what happens?” Jensen’s eyes dropped, knowing Miles was right. “She was scared, and she probably still is. I’m hoping those kids are mine, but we don’t know.” He went on. “She didn’t report it because she would have been blamed. She would have been put all over the news, and her life would have gotten harder. She was already having a hard time at school. I wanted her to, but when she explained why she wouldn’t, we didn’t talk about it again. We dropped it.”

* * *

Lying in the hospital bed, you were now on your other side. Danneel had left, as she couldn’t stay with you all the time, and you understood that. Your eyes were on the tv, only half paying attention to what was playing. Hearing your phone go off, you furrowed your brows and reached over, picking up your all but useless phone. What good was it when everyone was upset with you?

When you saw Miles’ name, you were surprised, and a bit scared. Trying to steady your nerves, your eyes watered as you unlocked your phone and brought up his messages.

  


Setting your phone on the side, you dared to let yourself feel hope. You’d be seeing Miles for the first time since right after your families found out about the pregnancy. Resting your hand on your stomach, you smiled softly when you received a swift kick.


End file.
